Scott McGregor
Name: Scott McGregor Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Money, Art, Running Appearance: Scott isn't very physically remarkable. He is 5'9" and weighs 145 pounds. He's pretty slim, from both a natural high metabolism and his habit of running nearly everywhere he has to go. His face looks rather delicate, until you look at his nose. It's crooked from being broken, and is rather large as well. His eyes are gray, and his eyelashes are full to the point where some people suspect he uses mascara. His hair is black, and rather shaggy. It goes down to his shoulders, making him look even more feminine. His fingers are long, and his fingernails always have dirt underneath them. His skin is pale, and he is Caucasian. He has no idea where his ancestors came from and doesn’t really care. Scott doesn't think he cares about his appearance much, but goes out of his way not to look like a girl. As such, he never wears colors he considers feminine. Basically, he doesn't ever wear pink or purple. He tries not to wear all black either, to avoid being called emo or gothic. Most of the time he wears clothes from Wal-Mart, as his family isn’t the most well off. He usually wears a t-shirt with some kind of logo, a pair of jeans, and a hat. He has quite the collection of hats, most of which he brought himself. His favorite of these is a rather worn black fedora that his grandfather gave him. On the day of the trip, he was wearing that hat, a green t-shirt, a pair of very worn blue jeans, and dingy white tennis shoes. Biography: Scott was born and raised in Saint Paul. His parents, Greg and Erin Richards, went to Bayview themselves. In fact, they were high school sweethearts. Against both of their parent’s wishes, they got married as soon as they graduated. They moved into a one-bedroom apartment right after the wedding. Erin ended up getting pregnant soon after. Having a child so early put a real strain on both their relationship and their finances and they started growing apart. Growing up, Scott had to sleep on the foldout couch in the living room. His parents did the best they could, but being a waitress and a construction worker weren’t the best paying jobs around. Scott was the kid in elementary that got picked on for having holes in his shoes. Home wasn’t much better, as it quickly turned into a battleground when both of his parents were in the same room. He figured that if not having money made life this bad, then he’d better get as much as possible. This led to him selling parts of his lunch, and later doing other student homework and projects for a fee. His one escape was art. Paper and crayons were cheap, and he got good at staying in the lines. In the fifth grade, he won an art contest in his school and won a small cash prize. His love of art combined with his love of money got him a little too excited. The moment he found out, he jumped on his desk. He continued jumping - and promptly landed on his face, breaking his nose. His nose was already big, so it being crooked as well made him even more of a target for teasing. He never fought back. He just ran away, as far and as fast as he could manage. When he got to high school, several things changed in Scott’s life. His parents got better jobs, and he finally got his own room. However, their relationship remained as toxic as ever, and Scott found himself spending more and more time with his friends and at his job. He had begun hanging out with upperclassman, mostly the ones who didn’t care about school. The fact that he was friends with them gave him a pass with the kids in his own grade, and they pretty much left him alone. One thing remained the same; he still drew as much as he could and frequented the art room. His drawings were darker, though. He began working at McDonald’s as soon as the law would allow. He was naturally a hard worker, and currently works a shift manager. He has a fairly good rapport with his co-workers, and is moving in with one of them after graduation. Scott absolutely loves working, but he wishes he had time to join the track team. In between work and doing other people’s assignments, he doesn’t really have time for much else. That includes his own grades; he’s barely a C student. Even so, he plans on going to community college for business. He also plans on working at one of his (already graduated) friend’s dad’s tattoo shop. Advantages: He’s not lazy by any means. Most of his friends have graduated already, so he wouldn't have to kill anyone he was that close to. He can run fast, and for long periods of time. He’s a manager, so he knows how to take command. Disadvantages: No one in his class really knows him. He isn’t likely to gravitate to a group. He’s small for a guy, so he isn’t a physical threat. He's notorious for running away from his problems, so he might not be able to fight for his life even when his life depends on it. Designated Number: B039 --- Designated Weapon: Ibuprofen Conclusion: Gosh, another loner? How unheard of! I may need that ibuprofen if this is the haul we've got for v4. I don't see this fairy making it too far, but he could at least entertain us with his best morbid Bob Ross impersonation before B037 either plows him over or devours him whole. The above biography is as written by Sunny D33. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fri'Chickenisha Kills: None Killed By: Naoko Raidon Collected Weapons: Ibuprofen (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Steve Barnes Enemies: Raidon Naoko Mid-game Evaluation: '''Scott started his game a wanderer, coming into the house of mirrors from the carnival. Unaware of the houses current inhabitant. Meredith "Pandora Black" Hemmings, he stayed and around and thought about his course of action. His solitude was broken by Steve Barnes appearing, and then again with a less-than-welcome Jonathan Jarocki. The three boys shared a drink, but their harmony was soon interrupted by Meredith, who joined the three. He watched as Jonathan and Meredith exchanged less than pleasant pleasantries, and left soon after Jonathan stormed out while Meredith began breaking mirrors. He happened upon the houses of the island, where after entering one of the houses, Scott found himself at the barrel end of Raidon Naoko's gun. Only seconds later he then found himself in between a standoff between Raidon and the newly arrived Julian Avery, and attempted to escape in the confusion. Instead of running, he ended up dropping his hat, and fell over on himself trying to get it back, twisting his ankle badly in the process. The escape lead Raidon to shoot at Scott, successfully hitting him several times. Scott died crawling for his hat. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''There have been some deaths over stupid things here on SOTF. But never have I seen so many people obsessed with hats in one class. Honestly, get yourself a hobby, children. '''Memorable Quotes: "I wouldn't know if you were on the announcements, because I have no idea who the fuck you are. Guess you plan on being on the next one though." - Scott assumes his last words will be printed on a t-shirt. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Scott, in chronological order: Pre-game: *A Walk to Forget V4: *Mirror Mirror *No Turning Back Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Scott McGregor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Scott. All of Dee's characters were great, and Scott was the only one whose story she was able to finish, so he'll always have a place in my heart for that. Scott made a good showing in his second thread, and really did a nice job of kicking off Raidon's rise to prominence. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students